Una reliquia única
by ley-de-leo
Summary: Un accidente le pasa a nuestra rubia amiga,Natsu sabe de sus sentimientos hacia ella pero después de ese accidente ocurrió otro y una discusión se hace presente,después de esa discusión Lucy decide irse de Fairy Tail,Natsu la intenta buscar pero es retenido por sus amigos, al cabo de 4 años la vuelven a encontrar..¿que pasara?.(2º conti) Denle una oportunidad pofi..Nalu
1. 1º acidente

_**Advertencia: **_**_Fairy Tail no me pertenece le pertenece a Hiro Mashima._**

**_Bueno no creo que vayan a ver más advertencias o aclaraciones a si que sin más preámbulos a leer._**

* * *

**_1ºAccidente_**

**Magnolia:**

En la ciudad de Magnolia mas específicamente en el famoso gremio Fairy Tail todo se encontraba patas arriba, el ¿porque? Muy fácil una pelea entre los dos de los magos más respetados, poderosos y sobre todo mas idiotas de su propio gremio, y esos eran…exacto eran Gray Fullbuster el alquimista de hielo y Natsu Dragneel el DragonSlayer de fuego y también de rayo (gracias a Laxus Dreyar que se lo transfirió, y aun así conserva su propia magia), ¿la razón de su pelea?, que Gray le piso sin querer la cola a Happy y Natsu como buen "padre" "defendió" a su "hijo" de una forma muy "tranquila". Bueno que al final la pelea llevo a la casi destrucción de el gremio. Erza se encontraba apartada de todo el caos formado por sus compañeros ( ya que algunos busca pleitos se metieron en la pelea sin escusa alguna) esperando a su amiga y compañera Lucy Heartfifia, la de cabello escarlata había tenido un presentimiento muy malo acerca de la tardanza de su amiga rubia, confiaba en ella y su fuerza además de que siempre llevaba a sus espíritus consigo pero aun así prefirió ir a vigilar hasta que viniese su amiga, la esperaría y después cuando se fuera a su casa la acompañaría por si a caso eso si que lo tenia bien en claro la Scarlet, sus presentimientos nunca han fallado y como siempre nunca iba a dejar que una amiga fuera a salir herida.

**Con Lucy en su casa:**

_**Lucy P.O.V**_

Hoy al levantarme no me encontraba bien, hace un momento acabo de decirle a Virgo que le dijese a los del gremio para que no se preocupen (porque si no vendrán a mi casa y no pararan de darme la lata -_-u). Ufff... me duele la cabeza y no tengo pastillas para el dolor mejor me voy a vestir y voy a comprarlas ahora si no moriré mis amigos son muy…protectores por así decirlo y se que después de las 5 vendrán (a esa hora el maestro se ira y tendrá que cerrar el gremio por alguna razón desconocida para todos menos para Mira)…haber son las 3 y media será mejor que valla ya así tendré tiempo para descansar hasta que vengan los alborotadores. Me levante de la silla y me dirigí a la cocina para dejar el té que me acababa de beber hace un momento. Después me dirigí hacia mi habitación y cogí las prendas que me iba a poner que consistía en un top negro, una falta tableada roja, unas botas rojas y una chaqueta negra con un ave fénix rojo en el lugar del pecho derecho, me cogí el bolso blanco con cuadros rojos y negros y metí las llaves de casa, mis llaves celestiales, el dinero para las pastillas y mi látigo. Salí de casa y me dirigí hacia la farmacia mas cercana que se encontraba a unos 78 metros cerca de la estación de trenes. El trayecto hacia la farmacia fue tranquilo cosa que me sorprendió pero lo pase por alto. Llegué a la caja registradora y pedí las pastillas el chico que me servia me las entrego pronto, le pagué las pastillas y me dirigí hacia la salida, al tocar la puerta oí un zumbido en mis oídos que se mezclaron con los gritos que salían de las gargantas de la gente que se encontraba dentro de la farmacia antes de ver todo a mi alrededor negro no entendí que paso y en que momento ocurrió lo único que se esque me estaba quedando sin fuerzas mientras caía hacia el frío y duro el suelo, mis ojos se cerraban poco a poco hasta que no oí nada y mis ojos se cerraron por completo.

_**Fin Lucy P.O.V**_

**En el Gremio:**

El gremio se encontraba absolutamente vacío, hacia un momento se habían escuchado una fuerte explosión cerca de allí y todos los magos del gremio acudieron haber lo que había pasado, pero nadie se dio cuenta que un par de niños estaban colgados mirando el gremio y el lugar de la explosión con una sonrisa malévola.

**Cerca de la farmacia:**

Natsu, Gray, Erza y Happy corrían encabezando a los restantes del gremio hacia el lugar de la explosión.

Happy hazme un favor- Dijo Erza al exceed azul con la voz seria mientras corría.- Busca por el sitio de la explosión en busca de sobrevivientes- El exceed azul la miro mientras asentía, de repente salto del hombro de Natsu y desplegó sus alas alejándose de ellos a una velocidad impresionante, sus amigos lo miraron pararse donde un espeso humo negro cubría la farmacia que aun seguía ardiendo en las rojas y avivadas llamas. Happy se adentro dentro de ese humo agobiante y con sus alas creo unas ráfagas de viento que dispersaba el humo y le daba más visibilidad del lugar donde se encontraba al no encontrar mas que cuerpos calcinados se dirigió a otro lado de la grande farmacia y formo la misma estrategia otra vez, los magos llegaron y rápidamente Natsu empezó a absorber el fuego, al poco tiempo solo quedaban algunas brasas y el espeso humo que poco a poco se iba dispersando, Happy cansado fue al ultimo sitio que le faltaba y rezo por que hubiera alguien vivo, formo otra vez la estrategia y se sorprendió al ver que un pilar de madera tapaba a una chica, rápidamente fue hacia ella y con la cola copio el pilar con la poca energía que tenia la movió de su sitio sacándolo de encima de la muchacha sus alas en ese momento desaparecieron, el exceed se acerco a la muchacha que raramente no tenia ningún rasguño y miro su atuendo después empezó a andar hacia la cabeza pero solo logro ver su pelo rubio algo chamuscado ya que las manos impedían ver la cara de la chica con miedo acerco una de sus patitas hacia las manos de la rubia y las separó, cuando las separó se quedo petrificado y pego un chillido ahogado, los amigos del exceed se acercaron ha ver que le ocurría al gatito y al ver la cara de la muchacha tuvieron la misma expresión que su peludo amigo y la única que respondió fu Erza.

-Lu…Lu...c…cy.

* * *

** Bueno aquí os dejo el primer cap. de "Una reliquia única". Espero que os haya gustado.  
**

**No soy de muchas palabras respecto a este tipo de despedidas así que bueno...¿Reviews?...¿Un muñeco embrujado?...¿Dulces de chocolate en forma de perro?...o...¿Un psicopata zombie?.**

**Bueno se despide Ley de ley-de-leo.**

**Bsts.**


	2. Coma momentáneo y celos innecesarios

_**Advertencia: Fairy Tail no me pertenece le pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**_

_**Aclaración**__: Jiji…la otra vez se me olvido decir que en esta historia se acabo la guerra contra Tartaros, Lucy no tiene la llave de Acuarios y Lissana si esta en Fairy Tail (ella es elemental para este cap y el siguiente)_

* * *

_**Coma momentáneo y celos innecesarios.**_

_**Natsu P.O.V**_

Después de encontrar a Lucy inconsciente la llevamos rápidamente al gremio, ella se encontraba en perfecto estado y eso nos extraño a todos pero lo pasamos por alto, llamamos a Porlyusica para que viniera a ver a Lucy ya que Wendy se encontraba de misión. La Grandine de Edolas vino con pesadez después de 30 minutos (**Nota Autora:** Si que se tomo su tiempo XP)…Erza y Gray junto con Lissana y Happy fueron a hablar con los familiares de las victimas…no me digan como pero Warren aprendió una nueva magia y de inmediato identificó a las victimas y a sus familiares. En este momento me encuentro fuera de la enfermería esperando a que Porlyusica salga y nos diga los resultados del estado de Luce…si _nos_ el abuelo también se encuentra aquí. Pasaron 5 tortuosos minutos hasta que la vieja saliese.

-Haber…-Después de decir esa palabra oí un suspiro algo cansado- Happy la encontró debajo de una viga ¿no? –me pregunto la abuela.

-Sip-Respondí, estaba ansioso, quería saber como se encontraba Luce, por algo no había ido con Gray y Erza, ellos lo aceptaron pero pude ver algo de decepción en la cara de Lissana no se porque ya le preguntare otro día. En el principio del día debí ir por Lucy pero en vez de eso me fui con Lissana, debí de darme cuenta de su ausencia por la tarde pero en vez de eso me entretuve con Grey (**Nota Autora: **Recordar la pelea del Cap anterior), ¿mi conclusión del día?... que la pase por alto hasta que la vi allí tirada. Tan solo verla en aquel momento pude sentir como me caía a trizas, yo nunca quería que saliera lastimada, no quería que le pasara nada malo ni que sufriera por nada…pero aquí estaba ella acostada en una de las camas de la enfermería del gremio, durmiendo. No quiero que le pase nada malo a Luce, mi Luce, siempre lo tuve claro pero hoy más, no dejare que le pase nada malo ni que le hagan daño, incluso si eso implica que tenga que dar mi vida por ella, todo por una razón muy simple…por que estoy profundamente enamorado de Lucy Heartfilia. Todo el mundo dice que soy Asexual, inocente y muy denso pero si me soy sincero…ya e tenido algún que otro sueño con Luce, y no eran para nada inocentes. Deje mis pensamientos cuando la abuela empezó a hablar.

-Parece que el golpe que recibió en la cabeza con la viga le va a dejar descansando un buen tiempo.- Dijo seria Grandine…digo Polyusica, ¿Cómo que la dejara descansando un tiempo? No entiendo.

-Hey abuela ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-Dije mientras me levantaba algo alterado...¿alterado? No se por que me sentía así pero presentía que lo que me iba a decir no iba a ser muy bueno. Oí un "Natsu" de regaño por parte del Maestro Makarov.

-Oye niño cállate ¿quieres?-Me respondió la abuela, ho ho debe ser algo serio normalmente suelta mas tonterías de esas como "Humano no sabes con quien estas tratando así que cállate" o "Cierra el pico estupido humano".-Lo que quiero decir es que la rubia va estar en coma-Nos digo la abuela. Tanto yo como el abuelo empezamos a procesar la información con los ojos en un puntito después…

-¿QUEEEEE?- Ese fue el grito que pegamos el abuelo y yo, puedo jurar que se oyó hasta en la Luna. Pero hay va otro-¿COMO QUE LUCY/LUCE VA ESTAR EN COMA?.

-En verdad es que ya esta en coma…-Dijo la abuela-Parece que el golpe fue fuerte…y puedo calcular que tardara en despertar unos…-empezó a mira la hoja que llevaba consigo y empezó ha hacer unos cálculos- 5 meses.-terminó de calcular.

-¿QUEEE?¿5 MESES?-¡Aleee a saludar a Saturno!.

-O por ahí, pero va a estar dormida por mucho tiempo…ahora mismo voy a hacer unas comprobaciones y ya estará lista para visitas-Vi como la vieja nos dejaba afuera y cerraba la puerta de la enfermería delante de nuestra cara. Mire al abuelo con preocupación, el también me miro asentimos la cabeza a la vez mientras alzábamos el dedo pulgar enfrente de cada uno. De un momento a otro nos levantamos corriendo y bajamos las escaleras, juntos nos dirigimos a la entrada del gremio a una velocidad increíble nos paramos en la puerta que se encontraba bien abierta, avisamos a mira de que saldríamos a comprar unas cosa y salimos afuera llegamos a la plaza central de Fiore y nos paramos, respiramos un momento y nos volvimos a mirar, después volvimos a asentir con la cabeza.

-Yo por el este y oeste tu por el sur y el sur este…vamos enmarca- me mando el abuelo, rápidamente cada uno nos fuimos corriendo por donde el abuelo había dicho y nos adentramos en todas las tienda para empezar la operación "Los Regalos Para Que Lucy se Recupere".

**En una de las casas de una le das victimas: **

_**Lissana P.O.V**_

Cuando le preguntamos a Natsu si quería venir y respondió que no, me sentí decepcionada el quería estar con Lucy en vez de conmigo, yo y Happy nos adentramos a la casa de la mujer de una de las victimas: Jonh Marzeick si un apellido extraño…bueno eso pensé hasta que supe que era hijo de uno de los jefes de los clanes Ninja Stone ellos son muy raros y eso implica los apellidos y nombres, bueno que Happy y yo entramos y le explicamos todo a su mujer, la mujer lloró con mucha amargura vi a Happy consolándola, parece que Lucy lo cuido bien cuando yo no estaba…e de admitir que aun recuerdo la promesa que hicimos Natsu y yo de pequeños pero eso era un juego ya no tiene valor además el ya tiene a alguien a quien amar… y se le nota a lenguas la única que no se a dado cuenta es Lucy, también se nota como ella corresponde sus sentimientos, siempre que los veo juntos me dan unos celos que me mataban por dentro, yo no me interpondré entre el amor de Natsu y Lucy pero ay una cosa que me molesta demasiado como para enfurecerme, siempre que se van a una misión Natsu siempre viene herido por proteger a Lucy y ella lo único que hace es lamentarse en vez de fortalecerse…eso me molesta un montón pero se que es para protegerla y que no le ocurra nada a su Lucy, si su Lucy…Yo Lissana Stratus admito que Lucy Heartfilia a ganado la guerra para conseguir a Natsu Dragneel y también admito que mis celos son sumamente innecesarios, ademas e de admitir que últimamente me esta atrayendo la atención un chico en particular :String Eucliffe.

* * *

**Bueno aquí el segundo cap. Espero que os guste, intentare a partir de hoy empezar a actualizar cada semana.**

**¿Reviews?...¿Un muñeco embrujado?...¿Dulces de chocolate en forma de gato?...o…¿Un perro zombie psicópata?.**

**Bueno se despide ley de ley-de-leo.**

**Bsts.**


	3. Mensaje sobre la historia

_**Mensaje de ley de leo para sus queridos lectores a los cuales le hayan gustado esta historia:**_

_Bueno no he podido actualizar antes por que estaba-y estoy- castigada y pues les doy la noticia que tengo 5 caps hechos a sí que para cuando pueda actualizar quitare este mensaje y pondré los respectivos caps -será pronto eso lo puedo asegurar-, así que por favor a quien le haya gustado mi historia pido que sean un poco pacientes._

_Gracias por su atención y hasta la o las próximas actualizaciones._


End file.
